Lástima
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Y es que, eso era lo que sintió Gokudera despues de que su jefe le dijera la verdad sobre Fran. Que era una gran y verdadera lástima, pero no se sentía triste, porque no puedes sentir tristeza por alguien a quien odias. 59F, No yaoi. Gekokujou.


**Comentarios:** Intento chafa de angst (es la última vez que escribo algo con ese género) horrible y todos los sinónimos, es algo que soñé y me decidí a escribirlo, aunque está terriblemente soso u_u así que no lo voy a poner para 10pairings y escribiré otro para consolarme (lime, lime, lime, lime) tiene relación con esta viñeta amor de Lluvia llamada "Alguien vio demasiada televisión"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, van a cuenta de Akira Amano (que estoy segura tiene una mejor explicación y no será cruel NO DEBE!)

**Lástima**

-Ah, el perrito faldero idiota- saludó Fran, sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Cuando el otro solo le dedico una larga mirada, añadió extrañado-, mmmm que raro, aun no gritas o intentas asesinarme ¿al fin maduraste?

Gokudera lo ignoró y terminó sentándose a un lado de él en el enorme sofá de la mansión Vongola.

-El Décimo hablo conmigo hace rato.

-¿Mmmm?

-Me informó sobre los avances en las habilidades de los guardianes-explicó dedicándole una corta mirada antes de continuar-,Yamamoto perfeccionó su técnica con la espada, Hibari está viajando por el mundo mordiendo hasta la muerte a quien se encuentra, la estúpida vaca a mejorado en sus técnicas- citó, sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla llevándoselo a la boca-, y tal parece que las ilusiones en las que estaba trabajando Mukuro pudo lograrlas al fin.

-Ohhh- soltó Fran, viendo indiferente hacia otro lado. Gokudera lo vio fijamente antes de desviar la mirada al suelo y continuar hablando.

-De hecho, Mukuro la perfeccionó y la realizó hace casi diez años, pero no se lo dijo a nadie hasta ahora- agregó Gokudera, soltando con parsimonia el humo del cigarro-, nos engañó a todos ese maldito.

-¿Y cuándo el cabeza de piña a dicho la verdad de lo que hace o dice?- inquirió casi rodando los ojos, sacándole una sonrisita al Guardián cambiando después su expresión por una seria.

-Técnicamente, tú también lo hiciste- dijo viendo fijamente al de cabello verde.

Fran se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Los superhéroes mienten-contestó simple-, aunque… eso de mentir para proteger sus verdaderas identidades de la chica que aman es demasiado tonto para mi gusto.

Gokudera volvió a soltar el humo del cigarro, recargándose completamente en el sofá para poder mirar el techo de la sala. Fran lo observó fijamente, poniendo una mueca de escepticismo al fijarse con detalle en el rostro del otro.

-Ahhhh ¿estás triste?-inquirió señalando el "melancólico rostro" de Gokudera haciendo que este lo deformara para alzar una ceja inquisitiva-, ¿no me digas que me apreciabas y por eso vas a llorar?

Gokudera formó una sonrisa cínica antes de contestar.

-Ya quisieras, lo único que he querido desde que te conocí ha sido matarte-aclaró, sacando una dinamita de su saco mostrándosela amenazante-, y el sentimiento no ha cambiado, aun quiero volarte en pedazos.

Fran levantó ambos brazos en señal de paz.

-Como si eso fuera a funcionar, ya deberías saberlo, friki de las bombas.

Gokudera bufó molesto guardando su dinamita.

-Lástima que no pueda hacerlo, hubiera disfrutado tanto explotándote- soltó con una media sonrisa en los labios mientras Fran lo observaba de manera incrédula.

-Tienes una definición rara de las cosas que se disfrutan- contestó, levantándose de su asiento ignorando al Guardián que lo observaba fijamente-, ya me aburriste, veré si el príncipe idiota terminó de hablar con tu jefe, o si al fin lo mató para poder irnos.

Gokudera lo vio con incredulidad antes de suspirar y con la mano indicarle que se largara.

-Rana idiota- soltó por lo bajo, fijando nuevamente su vista en el techo, soltando en un suspiro el humo de su casi agotado cigarrillo y desviando su vista hacia la puerta por donde antes había salido el ilusionista, torciendo la boca en desagrado.

Desagrado, no tristeza.

Porque Gokudera no estaba triste, claro que no, no había duda alguna de eso, porque sería idiota sentirse triste por alguien a quien odiaba y odio era el único sentimiento que tenia por Fran.

_Si claro._

Sonrió cínicamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos pensando en lo irónicas que podían ser las cosas.

-Lástima- murmuró antes de levantarse para regresar con su Décimo y explotar al sádico de los anillos si se había atrevido a hacerle algo, sonriendo casi melancólico mientras recorría los largos pasillos de la mansión.

Cuando entró a la oficina de su Décimo, vio a este esquivando los cuchillos del príncipe idiota que reía emocionado y a Fran viéndolos fijamente, sin mover un dedo para ayudar al castaño y lanzándole una mirada corta cuando lo vio entrar.

Gokudera se paró a un lado del otro chico observando con molestia al rubio.

-Príncipe descerebrado- soltó en tono bajo sonriendo después al ver lo bien que su jefe se defendía.

El de cabello verde lo alcanzó a escuchar y se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Más bien príncipe destronado idiota.

Gokudera soltó una risa leve al escucharlo negando después con su cabeza y ganándose por eso una mirada escéptica de Fran.

-Lástima- repitió para que solo el ilusionista lo escuchara, alejándose después para ir al auxilio de su jefe.

Porque eso era.

El que Fran no fuera real y solo se tratara de "la ilusión perfecta" de Mukuro, en verdad era una lástima.

Y, en verdad, hubiera preferido que en vez de una ilusión, un ente falso sin esencia, que Fran fuera un zombie, como pensó que era hace diez años.

Al menos así existiría.


End file.
